Magical Night
by Hailblaze
Summary: An anthro-Pokemon party. Four friends: A kind Pikachu, a saucy Meowth, a sweet Clefairy and a shy Gengar. To make a long story short: it's a magical night. Rated for some yaoi. It's quite short, so please bare with me. Thanks. -Hailblaze


_Boy meets girl..._

_You were my dream, my world..._

_But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind,_

_So on, my own, I feel so all alone_

_Though I know, it's true_

_I'm still in love with you!_

_I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl,_

_Gimme a chance to see, that you were made for me_

_I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me...!_

_I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl,_

_Gimme a chance to see, that you were made for me_

_I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me...! Can happen to me..._

_Miracle...!_

_Day, and night,_

_I'm always by your side,_

_'Cause I know,_

_For sure,_

_My love is real, my feelings pure!_

_So take... a try, no need to ask me why_

_'Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you!_

_I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl,_

_Gimme a chance to see, that you were made for me_

_I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me...! _

_I need a Miracle, I wanna be your girl,_

_Gimme a chance to see, that you were made for me_

_I need a Miracle, please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see what can happen to me...! Can happen to me..._

_Miracle...! _

_Miracle!_

The music blasted in the room, as Pokemon danced in tune-- some, having a little too much to drink, not very much in sync with the resonating tunes.

A tall figure stood out-- a Pikachu, with a grin and a black hood-jacket. The youth was conversing with a slick looking Meowth. The Meowth had a devil-may-care smile, and the very sight of his lazy eyes, and confident demeanor made girls squeal. He himself wore a jacket, with a ripped shirt underneath, exposing the soft fur underneath. He, like the Pikachu, wore baggy pants, yet his were dark red, whilst the Pikachu's were black; also the Meowth attained glasses, yet the shades grew dark from any source of light, another 'cool' thing about him, according to his fan-club. "Nice party, Ace." The Pikachu replied, a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, ain't it? So, you decided to come, didn't you...?" The Meowth flashed him a lazy smirk, "What's a party without Jack, eh?" The Pikachu shrugged, and offered him a small bottle, "Want it?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, Ace, I told you-- I don't drink..." He added darkly, so a whole group of Jigglypuff burst into giggles, "...much."

Ace himself rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself." Jack leaned against the wall, "So, where's Michael?" Ace stood by him, his foot balancing on the wall, "With his girl, Akira." Jack snorted, scratching one of his cat ears, "Akira's not his girl. You know it..." Ace shot back, "Well, why don't you go after her, then...?!" Jack calmly retaliated, "First of all, Michael's my homeboy. Second of all, he and Akira are 'meant to be'... he loves her, you know?" There was a third reason, but Jack didn't say it out loud. He thought it though, and a devious grin reached his face.

Ace spotted his friends through the crowd, "Hey... there's Akira and Michael. I'll call 'em over, I guess!" Taking Jack's grunt as a 'whatever', Ace called to the duo, waving his arm, "Yo! Mike! Akira!" A Gengar looked up. He looked very shy, and his red-violet eyes were gentle. He was quite tall, and wore a dark purple shirt that seemed to blend in with his own light purple fur. He appeared to be talking to a pretty Clefairy girl. She seemed very happy to be in his presence. The Clefairy had long pink hair, with two long ears protruding from her head. She was wearing a soft white shirt, complete with dark blue jeans. She'd not taken off her scarf; it was pink with red-- a gift from the Gengar long ago, perhaps? She beamed at the Pikachu, "Coming!" The Clefairy, obviously Akira, grabbed the Gengar's hand. Michael blushed lightly, but let himself be towed to the Meowth and Pikachu.

Jack flashed a grin at the duo, and Michael returned it with a handsome but shy smile. Akira's eyes glowed, and she told Ace, "Thanks for inviting me to your party, Ace!" Ace, embarrassed again, rubbed the back of his head, as he often did when he was nervous or such. "No matter, I mean, you guys are my best friends!" Just then, a drunken Marill threw himself onto the chandelier yelling, "YOUR MOM!" Ace's eye twitched, "HEY!" Jack let out a laugh, and smoothed his hair, shaking his head. Akira looked amused, yet worried. A few seconds later, the Marill was floating in the air, "EH?!"

A tall Espeon girl was using Psychic on the Marill. She let the mouse float over to an angry looking Azumarill, and said with a bored tone, "I believe this is yours...?" With that, she let the Marill drop onto the floor, and he fainted, knocked out drunk. Rolling her eyes, the Espeon girl made her way towards the party, with an Umbreon behind her. She turned her cool gaze onto Ace, "You should really think about limitations for some of these guys." Ace grinned, "Hey, I guess you're right, Nimra." His eyes flicked to the boy behind her. Apparently, Nimra hadn't noticed him. The Umbreon smiled savagely, and jumped at Nimra, "ATTACK!"

He'd grabbed her chest accidentally, so two seconds later he was lying on the floor, groaning in pain. "Oh, it's you..." Nimra bent down to him, "Sorry, Nicky..." Nicholas stood up, whilst Jack, Ace and Akira were doubling up with silent laughter, even the shy Gengar cracked a huge grin. The Umbreon flashed the Espeon an apologetic smile, "Ehehe, sorry 'bout that, Nim-chan." Nimra gave him a playful whack on the head, "Oh shut up, Nicky-kun." Akira blinked. _Chan? Kun? _Nimra saw the look on the Clefairy's face, and gave a shy smile. She took Nicholas' hand in hers, "Yeah, you thought right..." She looked up at Nicholas, and gave him a loving smile, which he returned with a happy grin. "We're dating now." Ace spit out the coffee he was drinking, and began to choke, and Jack pounded him on the back. At last, the Pikachu gasped, "Congrats!" Each in turned offered their congratulations. Jack stepped forward, and whispered something in Nicholas' ear. Nicholas turned red, but winked at Jack, who returned it with a lazy sort of smirk.

"What did you tell him?" asked Akira asked, genuinely curious after the couple had gone. "Oh... I told him where the first available closet was..." Now it was Michael's turn to choke, Akira, looking extremely worried, gently rubbed his back. His eyes watering, he rasped, "Thanks, Kira..." He rubbed his throat, and turned to Jack._ "What _did you tell him...?" Jack replied, his eyes on the gaggle of girls eyeing his semi-bare chest, "Hell, this is a _party. _Bound to be some macking here and there." Akira looked even more worried, and Michael instinctively stepped forward. Ace shook his head, "What ever. 'Kira, you look pale. If you want to go outside, there's a backdoor that leads into the back-garden..." Akira nodded, and gave Ace a brief hug, "Thanks, Ace!" Michael followed her, keeping back a few feet.

They exited outside, and Akira took a few deep breaths. It was a big garden. The moon was full, and it was snowing. She sat on the brim of a fountain of a Pikachu expelling water from its mouth. She did indeed look pale. Summoning all his courage, Michael stepped forward, and took her hands in his own. Surprised, the Clefairy looked up into his red-violet eyes. The Gengar spoke, and he held her hands not too tight, nor too loose, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from anything. You know that." Akira's eyes seemed to soften with... love? "I... I... thank you..." She hugged him as she did Ace, but with more warmth. Michael's eyes widened, and he blushed furiously. The pink-haired girl released him, and beckoned him to sit next to her. He obliged, and she began, "Remember, when we were children, and I told you about a dance...?"

_Two children, a Gengar and a Clefairy happily played tag with each other on the hilltops. There were no other Pokemon for miles, and the two felt wonderfully free. Gasping for breath, they collapsed next to each other, laughing like mad. The Clefairy asked the Gengar, "Mikey?" The Gengar replied, "What is it, Kira?" Akira pointed at a cloud, "What do you think that cloud looks like?" Michael squinted at the white puffs against the blue sky, "Why... it looks like you!" Akira giggled happily, "Yeah, and the one next to 'me' you looks like you!" The duo burst into laughter again, and finally they quieted down. "Mikey... you know I like to dance, right...?" Michael nodded, surprised, "Well, yeah. You've told me that you adore dancing." Akira sat up, and looked down at the young Pokemon, "Well, one day, I'll dance for you." Michael yawned, and put an arm underneath his head as he looked back up at her, "Okay-- but why not now...?" Akira closed her eyes, and beamed down at him, "'Cause it's got all sorts of hard moves I can't do right now. My mom did it for my dad, too. My sister learned to do it, but I watched her through a crack in the door. It's got a special move at the end." Michael smiled gently at his best friend, "Okay. I can wait. When you're gonna do it, you'll tell me, right?" The pink-haired child laid down by her friend once more._

"_Right."_

The Gengar was warmed by the memory, "Yes, I remember." The Clefairy jumped off the brim, and turned to him. "Well, you said to tell you when I was gonna do it. I guess this time's as perfect as any other..."

Jack had successfully led Ace to the Pikachu's room. (Provided they chased out three couples out of the closet, and one under the bed.)Ace lay down on his bed, one leg on the floor, and Jack leaned against the closet. "I'd say Michael and Akima are pretty cozy, eh?" Ace nodded, his eyes closed, shrugging nonchalantly, "Yeah, I guess..." He opened one eye, and looked straight at the Meowth, "Well, why are you griping here-- there are plenty of girls in the living room, go get one..." Jack pushed up his shades, "Well, there's a reason... or two, well they can be counted as one... why I don't want them." Closing his eyes, the Pikachu suggested, "None of them are hot enough for you...?" In a flash, Jack was across the room, and his arms were on the bed, right around Ace's arms so their faces were a few mere inches away. . "Actually..." The cat smiled when Ace's eyes snapped open, "... I want someone elsenot them." Breathing seductively, he repeated, running a finger down the Pikachu's chest, "I want _you._"

The Clefairy backed away, and Michael slid off the fountain to watch. In a few seconds, his eyes were wide with awe, and amazement. Akira was an excellent dancer, she was quick and light on her feet. There was no music out in the garden, yet Michael felt a song in his heart... it appeared Akira heard it too, she was dancing to the rhythm. Michael remembered there was supposed to be a special move, and he waited without moving, his eyes filled with nothing but Akira, his ears with nothing but his heart's song. After a few seconds, Akira did a perfect handspring to him, and whispered, "Do you hear it... the music?" Michael blinked, and nodded, "Yeah, I do..." Akira's eyes filled with hope and gratitude, and she backflipped back to where she was before. Again, Michael was spellbound with her gracefulness. She just moved to the music, it appeared so... so... so _natural. _The male awaited with anticipation, and Akira once again did a well-aimed handspring towards Michael. She stepped towards him, and Michael didn't back off; he never did, for that matter. He watched her, completely awed. Akira took his hands in her pink ones, and her eyes were sparkling. She whispered, "This is the special move..." With that, she stood up on her tip-toes, and kissed him. Michael's eyes were wide with shock, but a fraction of a second later, he found himself kissing her back, pulling her close to him...

Ace was moaning, "But... Jack..." Jack's serene gaze turned to Ace, "What's the matter...? You don't... like me...?" He began to back off, cursing himself. He'd made a terrible mistake. Or so he thought. Ace grabbed Jack's arm, "No...! It's just... I didn't expect this... so soon..." Ace's eyes filled with unshed tears as he remembered all the times he'd spent times with Jack. During all their adventures, _all _their adventures, Jack had been by his side, urging him on, giving a helping hand as much as he could. Always lifting the mood with a wry comment. Always ready to defend his friends, despite his lazy appearance. Always. He tugged Jack back, "No, I mean... don't go..." Ace sat up, and hugged Jack around the chest, as his tears fell on the quiet cat's back. "I just realized... how much... you mean to me... Jack... I... I love you." Jack turned his head so he was facing Ace, "Do you... really mean it? I mean, do you... really have feelings for me?" Ace nodded, closing his eyes, and held Jack even tighter. Jack smiled, there was no scorn, it was a pure smile, "Well, that's good. 'Cause I... I love ya, too." He purred, and removed his shirt, first gently pushing away Ace's arms. He flipped over easily-- he's a cat, what did you expect?-- and turned his eyes onto the 'Mon he loved. "Now... where were we?" Ace's eyes narrowed playfully, "Oh, you know..."

Akira's closed eyes filled with joyful tears. Here she was, embracing the 'Mon _she _loved, and in such a magical place. There was snow all around them, but she hardly noticed. She was only focused on Michael, the one. Michael didn't want to break away, but finally he did, and looked down smiling at Akira. He realized she was crying, and instinctively wiped the tears away, and blushed at his bold antic. But he had courage, much more courage than anyone had expected, and took a deep breath. He looked down at the 'Mon _he _loved, and said plainly, but full of feeling, "I love you, 'Kira." Akira looked as if she would burst with happiness, and hugged him once more, resting her head on his chest, and replied, "I love you, too, Michael." She shivered, the cold had gotten to her at last; Michael realized this, and took off his jacket, offering it to her. Gladly, she put it on, thanking him with a warm smile. The Gengar sat down back onto the brim, and the Clefairy sat down next to him. She was bundled up in his jacket, and leaned her head on his shoulder. The couple stayed like that for a long time, Michael had one arm around her, not minding the cold at all. Akima opened her eyes, and whispered something that only her lover caught, "It's a magical night, isn't it, Michael... kun?" Michael held her closer, and murmured into her ear, "It sure is, Akima-chan, it sure is."

The lovers lay gasping next to each other. It had been quite a... exciting night for both of them. Ace lay his head on the naked cat's body, "I love you, Jack... it's been a magical night." He fell asleep, with his arms and head on the Meowth's chest. Jack smiled, and ran a hand through his... boyfriend's, for was that not what Ace was?... blond hair, "Haha, I love you, too... good night, Ace... and it sure has." With that, the Meowth himself fell asleep. The party had finished early, when it was found the two best guests were gone. But since Ace had always been a good sport to them, the party goers had cleaned up the living room until it was spotless.

Michael took his... girlfriend's, for was that not what Akima was?... hand, and they walked back to the house. Michael jerked his head towards Ace's door, "Guess he turned in early..." They walked through the house, and into the night. As Akima lived only two houses away from Ace, she'd get home in a minute walking. "Well, uh... shall I see you tomorrow?" the Gengar grinned a very Gengar-ish grin at Akima. Akima batted her eyelashes up at him playfully, "Of course... of course." Green eyes met violet ones, and they embraced one last time. After a minute, Michael clambered down the steps. Before he turned to his car, he called to her once last time, "And tomorrow's going to be a magical day, right?"

Akima smiled at her retreating lover. Her eyes danced, and her heart sang.

"Right."

**THE END.**


End file.
